This invention relates to a nuclear magnetic resonance apparatus for use in producing two-dimensional images of internal body structures and more particularly it relates to nuclear magnetic resonance apparatus in which two-dimensional spin density distribution is selectively encoded into a rapidly observable time signal whereby the necessary data for image reconstruction is immediately available.
Nuclear magnetic resonance is a phenomenon first observed by physicists. When the positively charged and spinning atomic nucleus is placed in a uniform magnetic field, there is a precession of the spin axis of the nucleus. The angular frequency of precession .omega. depends on the magnetic field strength H and a constant .gamma. which is called the gyromagnetic ratio. The relation between these quantities is given by: EQU .omega.=.gamma.H. (1)
Once the nucleus is set to precessing in such a magnetic field, it is thereafter capable of absorbing electromagnetic radiation at the angular precession frequency. Following absorption of electromagnetic energy, the nucleus reradiates some of the energy which may be subsequently detected and observed. The water molecule is one that is particularly amenable to study by such nuclear magnetic resonance methods. This amenability to study is largely thought to arise from the unpaired hydrogen protons in the water molecule. Because biological cells and tissues comprise water as a major constituent, nuclear magnetic resonance methods are particularly applicable to such specimens. In particular by determining the nuclear spin population density in various portions of a biological specimen, it is possible to generate an image representative of internal body structures. because carcinomic cell structures exhibit a peculiar affinity for water, these structures are well suited for detection by nuclear magnetic resonance imaging methods.
A typical value for the above-mentioned gyromagnetic ratio .gamma. is approximately 4.26 KHz/gauss. For a magnetic field strength H of approximately 1.2 kilogauss, equation (1) above implies that a radio frequency electromagnetic field of approximately 5.1 MHz is appropriate for nuclear spin excitation. Following this excitation two separate relaxation times occur during which the sample reradiates. The spin-lattice relaxation time, T.sub.1, is approximately 0.5 sec for human tissue; the spin-spin relaxation time, T.sub.2, is approximately 0.05 sec for human tissue.
Nuclear magnetic resonance imaging as a medical diagnostic method offers significant advantages, the most significant of which being the total noninvasive nature of the procedure. No ionizing radiation is employed as is done in present computerized tomographic imaging systems. However, in spite of apparent efforts to solve the problem, investigators in this field have long been plagued with the problem of exposure time length required to insure that image resolution is adequate. A general requirement for two-dimensional zeugmatographic image reconstruction is that the signal representing the radiation from a particular pixel (picture element) be essentially independent of the signal generated by all nuclear spins except the ones in the physical location corresponding to the pixel position. In some of the nuclear magnetic resonance imaging methods proposed, this pixel identification has been accomplished by operating on one pixel at a time (or one or more lines at a time) and discarding the signals from the remainder of the image. For example, such methods are described in "Image Formation by Nuclear Magnetic Resonance: The Sensitive-Point Method" by W. Hinshaw in Vol. 47, No. 8, pp. 3709-3721 of the Journal of Applied Physics (1975) and also in "Biological and Medical Imaging by NMR" by P. Mansfield and I. L. Pykett in Vol. 29, pp. 355-373 of the Journal of Magnetic Resonance (1978). Others achieved this pixel identification by coherently adding the signals from many separate Fourier Transforms of the object. Such methods are described in "NMR Fourier Zeugmatography" by Kumar, Webti, and Ernst in Vol. 18, pp. 69-83 of the Journal of Magnetic Resonance (1975) and in "Sensitivity and Performance Time in NMR Imaging" by P. Bruner and R. R. Ernst in Vol. 33, pp. 83-106 of the Journal of Magnetic Resonance (1979). Finally, in another method of pixel identification, the images are reconstructed by coherently adding the signal generated in many one-dimensional projections. Such a method is described in "Image Formation by Induced Local Interactions: Examples Employing Nuclear Magnetic Resonance" by P. C. Lauterbur in Nature, Vol. 242, No. 5394, pp. 190-191 (1973). However, while these methods generally accomplish the desired objective, they result in poor signal-to-noise ratio for the reconstructed image unless the data is obtained from a very large number of free induction delays. However, such approaches require a length of time to acquire such data for exceeding the length of time that a patient can be expected to remain immobilized. An alternative approach to this problem is to apply time-varying magnetic field gradients, such that the frequency history of the spins in each pixel is distinguishably different from that of every other pixel. This latter approach taken in the present invention is more particularly described below.